


you get what you came for

by the_other_lutece_sister



Series: propunk one-shots [13]
Category: Orphan Black (TV), propunk - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/F, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: short and sharp andinspired by this beautiful propunk art by the wonderful gsquare-art on tumblr





	you get what you came for

Rachel Duncan sat at her desk. The DYAD building was hushed and dim - it was after hours and most of the staff had gone home. So when she heard footsteps, she knew exactly who it was. She didn’t look up from her laptop as her office door swung open with a soft  _ clunk _ .

“Hello, Sarah,” she said, “I trust the...assignment...went smoothly.” It was less a question than a statement of fact. Rachel needed certain people handled in a certain way. Sarah Manning was very good at handling people -in a certain way. 

There was a low, throaty chuckle, and a pair of bloody fists knuckled themselves on the edge of Rachel’s desk. She glanced at them, her expression disdainful, but already imagining those hands on her. The  _ violence _ they could do…

Sarah was watching her face with a knowing smirk. Then she rapped on the desk sharply and took a seat.

 

“Too easy,” she shrugged and stretched her legs out, one boot tapping away at the polished floor. “Almost borin’.”

“Well.” Rachel’s eyes flicked up and met Sarah’s. “We shall have to do something about that. I would hate for you to be _ bored _ , Sarah.” 

Sarah snorted. 

“Like you give a shit if  _ I’m _ bored.” She shifted in her seat. There wasn’t a single comfortable chair in this entire bloody building, she was sure of it. Her fingers tapped on the armrest. 

“So…” she drew out the word, carefully not looking at Rachel. “Guess I’ll be off then.”

 

Rachel clicked at a few buttons, snapped her laptop shut, and finally raised her head to look at Sarah. One hand rested on the desktop, the other traced a line a line along her jaw. The silver polish reflected what little light there was. 

Sarah realised she was biting her lower lip, and stood up abruptly, running a hand through her mane of hair. Rachel stood also, almost leisurely, unfolding herself like reverse origami, and sauntered around the desk, each heel click sending a shiver down Sarah’s spine. She halted mere inches away, looking down at Sarah. Her head tilted slightly, then she reached out and took one of Sarah’s hands in hers. 

Sarah blinked, then winced as Rachel raised the hand and ran her tongue along the bloody knuckles. Her lipstick was the same colour. 

She dropped the hand, and took a step back. 

“Don’t let me keep you, Sarah.” Her voice was knowingly amused, and Sarah curled her fists, just to feel the skin split a little more. Rachel’s face had the blank expression of a mannequin and she felt the sudden urge to make it crack.

 

Sarah stepped forward and grabbed Rachel by the shoulders, pushing her roughly towards the nearest wall. The heels didn’t stumble once, as if she had been ready. There was a soft exhalation of breath as her back hit the wall. It was cold against her bare arms, but they warmed as Sarah ran her hands down them. Her voice cut through the heavy silence.

“I thought you were leaving, Sarah. Surely your daughter is waiting for you to tuck her in?” The fingers curling around Rachel’s arms tightened.

“Don’t you bloody bring Kira into this” Sarah hissed into her face. 

Rachel’s hands came up and clutched Sarah’s shoulders, the leather jacket squeaking and rustling as her fingernails dug in. Her voice was still deadly calm.

“I have no intention of bringing Kira into “this”, Sarah. What do you think I am?” She dug her nails into the leather even harder, trying to reach the skin underneath. Sarah looked at her with an expression almost as inscrutable as her own. Her hands slid from Rachel’s arms to her hips, and fingers stretched around, covering the area from lower back to the curve of Rachel’s arse. She pushed herself against the blonde, and kissed her. She could taste lipstick and blood. Rachel pushed back against her, keeping her death-grip on the jacket.  


 

Sarah broke the kiss, drew back slightly and looked at Rachel, eyes dark. 

 

“I think you’re a monster,” she said hoarsely, and kissed her again. Rachel lifted her chin and let her mouth open the tiniest bit as Sarah’s lips trailed down her jaw and to her throat. The kiss turned into teeth, and Rachel arched her neck. 

 

Sarah was good at handling certain people, in a certain way.

**Author's Note:**

> 'You get what you came for, what you stayed for  
> I only know how to satisfy your craving  
> This is what you crave  
> Know what you're made of, what you're made of  
> Flesh and bones won't lie  
> They won't lie'  
> free animal -by- foreign air


End file.
